As technology continues to evolve, there is a never-ending need for transition mechanisms that bridge the gap between legacy and newer architectures. Dual stacks can function as a transition mechanism between these architectures. In one specific transition example for IP (Internet protocol) addresses, a technique called “Bump-in-the-API” (BIA) is employed for multi-stack hosts to transition between IPv4 and IPv6 hosts. For example, this enables hosts to communicate with other IPv6 hosts using existing IPv4 applications. However, a translator is involved and requires one or more tables to be created and utilized to facilitate the transition processing.